Meeting the Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: AU! Chuck and Becky have married and they decide its time to introduce her parents to Chuck's many children. How does one take finding out your 'grandchildren' consist of a human, angels, archangels, and Satan?


**So obviously this is AU cause Chuck and Becky broke up and stuff.. But I really wanted to see what would have happened if they got married and Becky introduced Chucks family to her parents. Because really, who would be able to take having God and his angels as your in-laws?**

* * *

Naturally Chuck was all for the idea, if they were going to be in the same family it was only fair that Becky's met his own children. Well the ones who frequented most anyway considering that would take a very long time to introduce every single one of his children. It had been a quick proposal and a small wedding, well as small as one could be when you family consisted of humans, angels, and Satan. Becky had looked beautiful in her white dress, flowing as she walked down the isle. Her hair braided back and around her head with tiny white flowers. Anna had done a marvelous job. Chuck was glad he had come down to Earth to live like a human, he could have his happy ending, well not really an ending considering who he was and stuff but you get the point.

When Becky had first met his children, gosh he could remember her face when he finally told her his true identity. Then he had, under circumstances he wished could have been different, introduced his lovely bride to be to his family. Her and Anna got along real fast, going clothes shopping and simply hanging out like any female friend duo. She was also the only human he knew that could meet both the prince of heaven and Satan at the same time and have them both acting like proper gentlemen. Least to say Becky and his many many children had taken to each other rather well, and for that he was both exceptionally proud and happy. But then came the day where Becky had to bring up her parents.

"Chuck my parents are going to have to meet your kids eventually."

"I know but... I'm nervous that's all. How are they going to take knowing their in-laws include angels and archangels?"

"We won't know until we tell them will we?"

So that's how, after the wedding and honeymoon (we won't get into details but the question on if it were possible for Chuck and Becky to have a nephilim had been brought up) they had decided they would have a family picnic. Invite Becky's family and Chucks family to give each side a proper greeting. Chuck had spent the entire night (ok not the entire night, certain questions were brought forth for the newlyweds once again) with Becky planning out the entire day. They had food, games (Gabriel was at his calmest when games were involved), blankets, candy and ice cream (once again for Gabriel, kid was more work then he was worth some times), and other family reunion, meeting for the first time type of things. Then they made up the invites and sent them out and called it a night.

* * *

Becky's family had shown up first, a bit earlier than expected but that was alright. Chuck liked Becky's parents, he truly did after all he knew everything about them, but they were upper class and sometimes it showed. He wasn't sure if they knew it but at times they could come off as a it snobbish, as they had complained about tardiness when the first of his family to arrive had been five minutes late.

Samandriel arrived first, in his Wiener Hut uniform with arms full of pizza and wieners, Chuck loved Alfie he truly did. His hair had grown since they had last seen each other, when he had to resurrect the child, and he filled out more which was great to see. He set his cargo on one of the picnic tables and Chuck motioned for him to come over to the group. Alfie nodded and walked over, Chuck threw his arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze, turning them around to introduce the newcomer to Becky's parents,

"Scott, Trish this is Alfie. One of my youngest sons. Alfie these are Becky's parents"

He pretended not to hear them bristle when he said 'son' and watched calmly as Samandriel smiled and reached across to shake their hands, which they 'kindly' turned down. Becky frowned as the young mans hand fell back to his side defeated and glared at her parents before turning and giving the young angel a hug. Samandriel gladly returned the hug, he liked his new step mother, and went to get a slice of pizza when the hug broke.

"So you have bastard children?"

"MOTHER"

Least to say Chuck was not happy. His children were not 'bastard children' and he was pretty sure they would smite them out of existence if they ever heard them call them such horrid names. Becky grasped his arm to prevent him from doing anything, she knew how he felt about his children, and gave her mother a glare that could strike fear in the evilest monsters.

"Mother do not call his children that, they are my children now too and I don't appreciate you calling my babies such words. If you have any further negative comments then keep them to yourself."

Becky pretty much spoke for both of them and Trish snapped her mouth shut. As more and more of his children arrived and with every introduction he knew that the Rosen's were getting closer and closer to blowing up with human fury. Who had this many children and remembered them all. Michael and Lucifer arrived, with Adam (the trio were hardly ever sen apart) and the fledgling had them looking nice for the occasion, even acting like the thousands years old ages that they were. Trish not knowing any better made a snark comment about incest and gay couples to which Adam cracked up and Michael and Lucifer glared at her murderously. Next was Raphael, Balthazar, and Castiel, the latter of which having his angelic mojo (as Dean Winchester called it) back and the first not as insane as he was, as the middle made his way to the liquor table. While Trish didn't like the fact that he had _so many _children, Scott found a common ground in Raphael and the two spent hours talking about medical terminology and practices, some that Chuck was pretty sure weren't even used any more. He smiled as he watched his many children converse with Becky's family, other than Trish, they seemed to get along quite well. There was two more yet to arrive, he shook his head and Becky looked at him with a smile. If anyone were to be late it would be Gabriel.

"DADDY"

Ahh so the tardy two had arrived. There was blur of small blue, green, and brown that pushed Trish aside, much to her dismay and everyone else's amusement, and Chuck was scooping a little boy up into his arms. A brown haired man followed after the child at a more leisured pace, wearing a blue t-shirt, brown pants, and trainers, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and a mischievous look in his eyes. Chuck and Becky smiled as they noticed the small Scooby-Doo backpack hanging from one blue covered shoulder. The little boy smiled at Chuck and wrapped his arms around the mans neck in a big hug to which Chuck gladly returned.

"Sorry we're late. Squirt wouldn't leave until he finished his 'awesomely huge project Gabe!' even though I had a note to get him from school an hour ago. Go on show them little man!"

The 'little man' nodded and held up a nicely drawn picture. Becky looked over Chuck's shoulder to get a closer look, and two hearts warmed at the same moment. It was a picture of Becky and Chuck holding hands, but that's not what warmed their hearts, no it was what was above the two people that did it. Above Chuck in neat second grader handwriting was 'Daddy' and above Becky was 'Mommy'. That cued more hugging until it got to the point that the little boy was squirming to be put down and rushed back over to Gabe's side.

"Hey Eli why don't you go say hi to Mikey and Luci? Show them that new trick I've been teaching you, but remember don't get caught"

The little boy, now called Eli, smiled and ran into the direction of the two men, who were now sitting and enjoying the pizza that Alfie had brought. Trish bristled, again, as Eli ran right into her and knocked her out of his way. She complained about how that wasn't gentleman's behavior and how that child was a menace and needed to be taught some manners, her complaints went ignored.

"Sooo Daddy-o and new mommy-o have you dropped the news yet?"

"Excuse me! That _Eli _needs to be taught some manners. Rebecca I thought we raised you better than _this_"

The couple never had a chance to respond to her scrutiny as Gabe had spun around and glared at the women.

"Listen mud monkey! Elijah is well-mannered and respectful kid. Don't you dare say other wise. If you have something bad to say about the kid then you better be smart enough to not say it in a place where he has at least 16 older siblings who don't take very well to people INSULTING HIM!"

Chuck grabbed Gabe by the arm and pulled him away from Trish, who was finally shocked into silence there was a lot of thankful people around).

"Gabriel why don't you go rescue Eli from Michael and Lucifer."

Laughter was heard and Gabriel smiled. Sure he'd 'help' him. The man glared at Trish as he passed but other wise didn't say anything else. Chuck sighed in relief as he watched Gabriel join in one 'torturing' little Eli. While Gabriel wasn't easy to anger, his temper was one still to worry about especially when it came to young Elijah.

"Trish. I understand your new to all of this but I'd appreciate it if you didn't anger my children. They are not as normal s you think they are"

"The blonde ones a murderer isn't he! I knew it! He simply has that look you sho-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped at the echoed yell. Becky's family looked somewhat frightened while Chucks merely rolled their eyes and went back to what they had been doing, if it wasn't directed at them then they had nothing to worry about.

"No Lucifer is not a murderer. My children are angels. The oldest here are the archangels. That little menace as you called him is my baby boy, it would be much appreciated if you wouldn't talk so negatively about them."

"Your crazy! Your all crazy! Your children aren't angels, their devils. Evil little things that have no manners and respect for their elders"

Chuck heard Lucifer snort when she shouted 'Devils' and he had to resist rolling his eyes at his blonde child. Becky gasped as Trish fell to the ground unconscious and the saw little Elijah standing behind her looking quite proud of himself. They shot him looks and Raphael ran up to check on the human, even though it was quite clear he didn't want to, but Elijah was still growing into his power and could easily kill her when he merely wanted to knock her out.

"She's ok. Elijah what were you thinking?"

Elijah rolled his eyes and ran to Gabriel who happily picked up the small brunette.

"She was grumpy. Gabe says that when you get grumpy you take naps. I was simply assisting her in her nap"

They heard stifled laughter and chuckles around the group, even Scott seemed happier, oh how Chuck loved his children.

"LETS PLAY WITH THE WATER BALLOONS"

Trish went ignored on the ground as the water balloon war commenced. After all nobody liked a nag, and I mean nobody.

* * *

**So I hope it was ok! Like it!**


End file.
